Nemesis
by AirbornAnomaly
Summary: Claudine spends every hour of every day thinking about her archenemy: TENDOU MAYA. An anthology of shorts.


"Mon amour," Claudine purred into the mirror as she affixed her headband careful. "Tu es belle. Trés magnifique, mademoiselle."

She felt so beautiful, in fact, that she gracefully plucked her phone off the vanity counter, adjusted the angle just right, and snapped a quick photo of her stunning visage in all its glory. Claudine knew she was gorgeous, naturally, but something about this day made her feel elevated. She inspected the photo she took and grinned. Voluminous blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, dainty nose angled towards the left (the best position for a nose), bright eyes glimmering with the slightest tilt down, and a smile that would sell a postcard. She was unmatched.

 _No you aren't._

She shook her head and growled back the intrusive thought. Today was a good day. She considered who to share this picture with but only one name would ever emerge from the ocean of her thoughts. Capsizing her mind and flooding the deck, tossing her over and over until she couldn't help herself from sinking into the black depths. Drowning, she whimpered.

"Tendou Maya."

No name would ever sound so eloquent, no other syllables ever slide over her lips in such an impassioned plight. Her nemesis. The only woman to ever stare down Claudine Saijou and stare back, challenging the dominance of the ego and imposing the will of the oppressor. Truly, she loathed this woman. This curse. What satisfaction it would bring to take her down a notch on this day, when she felt so blessed to be alive.

Claudine snickered but pretended she didn't as she scrolled to the top of her text conversations and found the longest chat record. She sent the picture and waited. The Woman was so positively obsessed with her that she wouldn't have to wait long. It was sad, really, how deeply Maya Tendou desired an audience with Claudine. This picture would probably be the highlight of that poor girl's day. Her phone buzzed and Claudine scrambled to see the reply.

 _#2 in all things_ : Do you wish to upset my stomach?

Claudine huffed and her fingers flew, but before she could reply an attachment was sent. She narrowed her eyes and clicked on it.

Her phone hit the floor with a thud and she gripped her shirt, forcing her heart to calm. Her head felt light and her knees trembled. The beginnings of sweat dotted her brow. The last time she was this mad was the day before, when Maya Tendou had the nerve to wear a short skirt to their daily scheduled time to scowl at each other. A low gutteral sound left her throat as she bent to pick up her phone and poison herself once more with scandal.

She held back the gasp as she once again lost herself in the infuriating side-glance of her adversary. Maya Tendou was looking sharp as ever, with her long silky hair flowing down the chasm of her back, the contours of which could not be seen but Claudine had memorized in detail for the rage they imbued her with. Her eyes, God her eyes. Filled with envy and pride and locked to Claudine's in a way that no other creature on the planet had yet to match. She could feel the tendrils of wanting spread from those eyes throughout her body from the way Maya Tendou's picture stared at her, surely jealous of the immense talent contained in the intended receiver of this portrait. Flawless skin seemingly sparkled in the light of the sun, and full lips tilted downwards only slightly enough to demonstrate the animosity they shared as rivals.

Claudine shivered with vengeance. If this impudent fool wouldn't submit to her through imagery, she would have to dazzle her with words. She saved the picture and clicked the call button. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Claudine frowned, and grimaced, and scowled. Finally, the line clicked.

" _Hello._ "

"Bonjour, harpy. I hope your day is filled with disappointment, as always."

" _Hello?_ "

Claudine pouted. "Hello? Can't you hear me?"

" _...Hello?_ "

"MAYA!"

" _Don't scream, Claudine. This is just my voicemail. I knew you would call and I knew how you would answer. I am in your head at all times, filling your thoughts with my perfection. Wallow, Claudine, in the sins of regret as you know, now and forever, that I will ALWAYS best you. Leave a message so that I can laugh at the sound of your second place voice. I'll see you soon._ "

Claudine was frozen. The voicemail beeped, waiting for her message, but so paralyzed was she that a whole second and a half was wasted on open-mouthed shock. An admittance of defeat, she knew. She raised a fist to the heavens and screamed with the light of holy vengeance stoking the furnace of her soul.

"TEEEEEENNDOU MAAAYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"


End file.
